Agua
Childhood Born Angel-Marie Wilson Willis, Agua grew up on the back-streets of Gotham City. She was an infant when she started living her life out there. She was always wearing a pendant that she later turned into an anklet. The pendant is a circle that has a blue circle on the edge of the silver plate. Angel-Marie's first encounter with a superhero was Batman, but it wasn't a friendly encounter. Batman left her emotionally scared, knowing that she is not useful to anyone. Mostly because Batman causes her to discover her ability to control fluids. She stopped Batman's fall into a sewer because he saved her from being hit by Joker's car. She set him down and he ran away from her, not towards Joker, but more-so away from her. Angel-Marie soon learned that she was a metahuman, due to her ability to control water, which is uncommon for normal human beings. She decides to leave Gotham City when she turns nine, and heads to Jump City, where she spends the last of her pre-teen years. Agua and Aqualad Angel-Marie, now calling herself Agua, is starting to come down with a fever as she treks the world. She wanders aboard a carrier ship in her delirious state. Aboard the ship, she encounters Slade. At first, she thought he was a gentleman with a kindness for helping her with her motion-sickness. However, it soon turns out that he has the same color eyes as her. She decides to flee from Slade, only to run into the patrol on the cargo ship. She engages in combat, as they shoot her in the right upper arm to stop her. Agua fights them off, only to flee and be captured again by Slade, who shoves her into a crate. As he closes it up, he tells her "You're not worth it, little Angel" before he shoves the crate into the water. The water starts to fill the crate and she struggles to break free. In her attempt to save her life, she shoves the water out, but shatters the crate into millions of splinters. This startles her and she struggles to breath, falling into the darker waters. She comes-to on a rocky shore, beside a stranger in blue and black. She asks him to explain himself while she summons the water to her body and uses it as a shield, should the stranger attack. He just stands with his back to her. Agua goes in to touch his arm, just to turn him about. Aqualad just turns and gives her a pat on the head. He tells her he rescued her before he jumps back into the water. Agua thinks he's nuts and leaves the water's edge. She finds out he left her on the shores of Australia. She finds a shallow cave. As she lives in the cave, she awaits to ask the "stranger" his name. Later, when Aqualad is captured by the Brotherhood, she discovers he's the stranger who saved her. Agua and Slade Although Slade is her biological father, she holds every wrong he's done against him. Agua would much rather spar and take down Slade than spend "quality time" with him. Slade abandoned Angel-Marie after he assaulted her mother. He assumed she, Agua, was dead. He didn't want another daughter, not after Rose. He felt that another daughter would just prove useless to him and be quite the opposite of what he really wanted, an heir to pass his abilities to. When he is revived by Trigon, Slade tries to reach out to her again, this time, with the intention of asking for her forgiveness. He wants to be part of her life as a father-figure. However, she attacks him. In the time he was gone, she froze herself in order to protect herself against what she assumed was an on-coming blast of energy. She evaded Trigon's destruction, but because she believed Slade to be good. Thanks to Aqualad, she believes differently. She actually breaks Slade's arm, but watches it revert to it's one piece again. This frightens her and she uses a chunk of ice to hit Slade in the face, causing him to reel back. She runs for her life and hides back in her cave to ride-out what she thought would be a horrible day. After the events of Titans Together, Slade returns to Agua, with more intention of being around as her "shadow" rather than ally. Agua allows him to assist, but often punches him after the battle to tell him she still hasn't forgiven him. It becomes her way of telling him that he will always be her enemy and always be the one she dislikes. Agua and Slade will often come to odds, but Slade feels the responsibility to be her "father", despite missing twelve years of her life, leaving her in an ally when she was no more than two. Costume Agua, most of the time, wears a long, floor-length, emerald trench coat. It has open sleeves to allow her claws to shoot out and retract with ease. She wears a pair of jeans with tattered edges and boots with a slight heel to them. On the back of her trench coat, she has an intricate design of two wings. The wing on her left is a white wing and the wing on her right is her black wing. Both are a symbol of her two sides and her father's treachery and mother's kindness. Her trench coat also has a Kevlar lining around her legs and arms. Her boots are made of dense material with a steel toe on the inside, as well as a steel plate where a normal shoe tongue would be. She hardly uses her Kevlar coated arms and steel boots in combat, as she mostly thought they were neat for decorations. Abilities and Weakness Agua's abilities are, but not limited too; *Control of water, no matter how diluted *Mud, no matter how little water is in the mud *Control of the body, all kinds of fluids in the body, as well as inducing vomiting if it helps her flee from an enemy *Change of density of water, from ice to water or water to steam Agua's abilities come at the price that she becomes blind when she uses them. Thus, she uses her ability to feel the fluids and see her target in her mind. When she uses her powers, her eyes become white, aqua, or teal colored, depending on what she does. Teal is for steam, aqua is for water, and white is for ice. Agua's main weaknesses come from her fear of the dark. As a child, she feared the dark, as there wasn't any parent there to tell her there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Agua is more afraid of the things that crouch in the dark and can come out to take you down. Agua, despite controlling fluids, cannot swim. The reason being that she never had the drive to learn. Among that, Agua relies upon others to save her, since all she knows is how to flail in the water. It's easy to see that Agua is afraid of deep water when she's near pools or even "shallow" lakes. She also has a soft spot for Aqualad. She tends to try her best to take out anyone who "injures" him, even if it's a punch to the arm. This often leads to her altercations with Bumblebee or Speedy. Mostly since Speedy is the one who does "harm" to Aqualad. Category:Characters Category:Female